What has Fozzer Unearthed Today?
ADVERTENCIA: " LA INFORMACIÓN RELACIONADA CON EL CARÁCTER NO ES OFICIAL, AL MENOS, HASTA QUE LA COLMENA SEA" CT 2. ESTA ENTRADA ESTARÁ ALREDEDOR DEL BLOG Y DE LA PERSPECTIVA PERSONAL DEL PROPIETARIO. Biography What-has-Fozzer-unearthed-today? is one of the what blogs dedicated to one of the trolls showed in the troll call, Fozzer Velyes. It was created the same day of his character troll call, on February 07, 2018, even if it didn’t start running until some days after. Blog concept The blog follow the idea of answer the one and interactive question that gives the blog his name, showing what daily curiosities Fozzer unearth from the graveyard where he works. He can find one, two or more objects in the same day, being those any kind of object or strange things; however, sometimes his shovel will break or will happen some other circumstances ( robo control, rain, work…) that will make impossible for him to search for treasures. Character online personality There are about three kind of personality assigned to Fozzer in the media, more or less collected here .The one used in the blog doesn’t really belong to one of them, being a combination of the mentioned. Fozzer can be described as a hardworking worried teenager that can’t really understand those people who ignore or are happy with the current situation lowbloods are living. In the past, he never questioned the social order and accepted his inferior position as a rustblood, working always in the graveyard even when everyone else thought it was stupid and far away from the cities. Nonetheless, with the pass of years and the increasing amount of insensible deaths he has had to contemplate, he has become more frustrated with his duty and angry with the oppression from the highbloods, until the point he feels total rejection against the heiress and her loyalist. That can be showed in some of his comments, habitually negatives against the no-revolts and sometimes showing a behavior similar to the one described as “yandere” even if he doesn’t really fits in that feature. Fozzer wishes for a change, for a planet where he doesn’t have to keep burying more and more people just because they are lowbloods or the capricious of someone else; for that, he will do whatever it’s need to fight, an would jump in the revolution if he has a chance….or that’s what he used to think. The fact is that now that the moment has arrived he has doubts, will it be ok for him to abandon his duty? He’s still insecure about himself and his own skills, Fozzer can’t erase the perspective of him being just a lowblood, the lowest of all, and is scared of dying in the try and letting without help the ghost. His lack of confidence has made of him a neutral in the conflict in the eyes of everyone else, but the truth is that he just needs a little push to fall in the arms of the rebellion. Quadrants “It’s hard. Being a child and growing up. It’s hard and nobody understand” Fozzer hasn’t filled a quadrant yet. He’s extremely shy (maybe because his MOD it’s as well) and kind of suspicious about meting new people. He has subtly demonstrate having some feelings for some of his companions, such as some black feelings for Diemen, or Bronya and Charun in the red romance (not knowing still for which one is pale and which one is flushed for) but he hasn’t made a proper request or proposal to any of them. Typing Quirk He use to introduce all the paragraphs with a shovel draw created by the combination of letters ( |——D) and capitalize all the D’s and T's that follows as a reference of the troll call information given about his shovel’s spade usually sliding or falling down. He tends to make unnecessary pauses too, usually when get’s really excited or anxious about something or someone. Category:What Blogs Category:Fozzer Velyes blogs